User blog:Spikewitwicky/November 28th, 2017 - Spike's Journal Entry
First off, I'm not mad at Mel, to use the cliche - I'm just...disappointed. I gave an interview , describing what happend to Trypticon - and how he's now banished on Cybertron. I told her I wasn't worried about Megatron retaliating - that I felt safe. So far, so good. But then, I see in print, the words "just let him try something" and "nothing can touch us here." Is she nuts? Did I say that? I had a beer. I know I'm a light-weight when it comes to alcohol, but still...I'm almost entirely sure I did NOT say those two words. But good lord, am I paying for it today. Carly's pissed that I put Megan in jeopardy by pretty much issuing an open challenge for Decepticons to "come at us." Beachcomber hasn't said anything to me, but I know he wasn't happy with me. I got a real "I just expected better from you" vibe. No word yet from Crosscut or Optimus , but I'm sure they're not going to be happy either. And Red Alert is steaming. I don't want to get Mel in trouble, but Jesus, this is horrible. Jumal probably is reading this now, and every negative attitude toward the west that he harbors has pretty much been reinforced - that I'm cocky, arrogant, and overall clueless in terms of weighing the consequences of my words before I open my mouth. Here's what I said...or I'm 98.5 percent sure I DID say: that Megatron has made similar boasts before - and we're not leaving Autobot City, because it's the safest place I can imagine living. Even though it's always the center of possible strikes. Would I have said "bring it on" when I was a kid? Sure. But I've grown up. I did have that attitude before, and I got beaten within an inch of my life from Frenzy because of it. Two months in a coma. Another four months learning to talk, and another 8 months on top of those four months before I could walk down a hallway. You think I'd forget that type of lesson? Yes, I sometimes still get caught up in the moment, but I've learned to be what I would call a very careful poker player - I won't boast or talk smack unless I know 100 percent I can back it up. I've got a daughter to worry about now. I KNOW I did not say those two thing! OK, I'm getting more and more mad writing this. I don't want Mel to be in trouble, but I definitely want some sort of retraction. But still...maybe I'm freaking out too much over this. First off, does Megatron HONESTLY follow what I do or say? No, he's got bigger things on his mind. And secondly, do Decepticons really follow the news? No. We're just materials to harness for them, nothing more. Still, it's been a long-ass day of explaining myself around here. Category:Blog posts